Exposure to environmental and industrial chemicals has been linked with a variety of illnesses including Parkinson's Disease and cancer. The skin is the major site of absorption for many of these chemicals; therefore a compromised dermal barrier could cause more toxins to enter the body. Ethanol is frequently used by the pharmaceutical industry as a penetration enhancer for topically applied chemicals, it is also consumed by a significant portion of the population of the United States, but its ability to act as a dermal penetration enhancer after oral consumption and the consequences of potentially altering the dermal barrier on xenobiotic absorption have not been explored to date. These studies will examine for the first time, whether chronic or acute ethanol consumption can change the dermal barrier, leading to increased internalization of the model hazardous chemicals paraquat, dimethylformamide, glyphosate and DEET and the mechanism by which these changes occur. To do this, well-established models for ethanol and control fed rats will be used. This work has important implications for the health and treatment for the millions of people who consume even moderate amounts of alcohol and who may be knowingly or unknowingly exposed to potentially toxic chemicals.